Conventional lancing devices generally have a rigid housing, various operating mechanisms and a lancet that can be armed and launched so as to briefly protrude from one end of the lancing device. For example, conventional lancing devices can include a lancet that is mounted within a rigid housing such that the lancet is movable relative to the rigid housing along a longitudinal axis thereof. Typically, the lancet is spring loaded and launched, upon release of the spring, to penetrate (i.e., “lance”) a target site (e.g., a dermal tissue target site). A bodily fluid sample (e.g., a whole blood sample) can then be expressed from the penetrated target site for collection and analysis.
Conventional lancing devices typically require a user to arm the lancing device, urge the lancing device against a target site, and then press a button or other switch to manually activate the lancing device such that a lancet within the device is launched (also referred to as “fired”) towards the target site. The lancet then penetrates (e.g., lances) the target site, thereby creating an opening for the expression of a bodily fluid sample.
The arming and launching of conventional lancing devices involves a multitude of complicated mechanisms that result in the lancing device being relatively large in size, costly to manufacture and cumbersome to operate. In addition, the operation of conventional lancing device mechanisms can induce both vibrations within the lancing device and sounds that increase the level of pain perceived by a user.